


Von neuen Freundschaften

by wintergeist



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergeist/pseuds/wintergeist
Summary: Cirion und Eorl feiern die neu gewonnene Freundschaft auf ganz besondere Art und Weise.





	Von neuen Freundschaften

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden aus einer Diskussion über die Herr-der-Ringe-Serie von Amazon, die dazu führte, dass ich mal auf einschlägigen Seiten nach diesem Pairing suchte und nichts fand. 
> 
> You're welcome!

Bis tief in die Nacht hallte das Gelächter der ausgelassenen Feierlichkeiten am Lagerfeuer über die sonst so andächtige Stille des Amon Anwar, als an dessen Fuße unter den ungezählten Sternen eine Freundschaft zwischen zwei Völkern besiegelt wurde, die die schlimmsten aller Zeiten überstehen und viele Jahrtausende anhalten würde.

Eorl war nicht zum letzten Mal froh, den Menschen Gondors im Kampf gegen die Balchoth und Orks beigestanden hatte. Nur so war er immerhin auf Cirion getroffen, den Truchsessen von Gondor, der Hilfe brauchte – und ihm und seinem Volk zum Dank ein Land überließ, das sie dringend brauchen konnten.

Und nicht nur das: Cirion war ein intelligenter Mann, der viele Geschichten kannte, freundlich und weitsichtig, und wenn er sprach, hingen die Zuhörer an seinen Lippen, sodass es kaum jemand wagte, ihn zu unterbrechen.

Aber als die Sterne über den Himmel wanderten, und sich die Begleiter Cirions, aber auch Eorls Eskorte in ihre Zelte begaben, saßen sie noch lange am Lagerfeuer, und so gut wie Cirion reden konnte, er war ein ebensoguter Zuhörer, und bei einem guten Wein, den der Statthalter an diesem Tag mitgebracht hatte, hatten sich die Zungen gelöst, und die Gespräche waren schon lange nicht mehr diplomatischer Natur.

Sie erzählten bald vom Leben in den Ländern, von den Problemen, und von den Menschen am Hofe und ihren Geschichten, wie sie versuchten, sie ungeschickt zu verbergen, und Eorl vergaß, dass Hallas, Cirions Sohn, noch bei ihnen saß, bis dieser aufstand, und sich in sein Lager verabschiedete.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch schweigend sitzen, bis sich Cirion leicht schwankend erhob und Eorl eine Hand hinhielt, das Feuer ein wenig ablöschte.  
“Folge mir, es gibt etwas, was ich dir zeigen möchte!”, sagte er, und Eorl folgte ihm. Er würde ihm an viele Orte folgen.  
Cirion führte ihn wieder den Berg hinauf, zu dem Ort, an dem sie am Mittag gestanden und den Eid geschworen hatten. Elendils Grab, der vorherige Mittelpunkt Gondors, und unter Ihnen die weite Ebene, die bald ihm gehören würde, über ihnen der unendliche Sternenhimmel.

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, und nur der Wind, der sanft mit den Blättern der Bäume auf den unteren Hängen des Berges spielte, durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

Dann trat Cirion an Eorl heran, sodass er nur seine Hand ausstrecken musste, um ihn zu berühren, und als er sprach, klang er beinahe heiser.  
“Es gibt da eine Tradition in meinem Volk, die Jahre zurückgeht, zum Feiern neuer Freundschaften und Allianzen. Möchtest du sie mit mir teilen?”  
“Und welche ist das?”  
“Vertraust du mir?”, fragte Cirion im Gegenzug, und Eorl konnte nicht einordnen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Zögerlich nickte er. Nicht, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er Cirion vertraute, er war nur unsicher, was jener von ihm erwartete.

“Wenn du Zweifel hast, deine Meinung änderst, oder dich unwohl fühlst, dann sag etwas, es wird nichts an meiner Meinung von dir und meinen Entscheidungen ändern”, erklärte Cirion, und bevor Eorl fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, war Cirion an ihn herangetreten und berührte die Lippen mit den Seinen.

Er war sanft, vorsichtig, nicht stürmisch wie Eorls Frau Fría, die nicht nur im bewaffneten Kampf von körperlicher Stärke nur so strotzte, mit der jeder Kuss ein Kampf um Dominanz war, ein Sturm, der über ihn hinwegfegte, wenn er nicht dagegenhielt.  
Cirion war Wind vom Meer, der ihm Raum gab, den Kuss zu erwidern, sich mittragen zu lassen, der einen intimen Moment mit ihm teilte, aber auch die Möglichkeit gab, sich der Situation zu entziehen, falls Eorl das denn wollte.

Aber er wollte nicht. Nein, er wollte ganz und gar nicht der Situation entkommen, und so legte er seine Arme um die Tallie seines Gegenübers, hielt ihn fest, erwiderte den Kuss. Ließ sich vom sanften Wind davontragen

Ihr Kuss wurde schnell intensiver, vernebelte die Sinne, und nur selten trennten sie sich, um kurz nach Luft zu schnappen. Eorls Hände verfingen sich in Cirions Haaren, und der Duft nach Meer und mehr umhüllte seine Wahrnehmung.

Die Hände, die sich unter seine Oberbekleidung schoben, taten ihr Übriges, ließen ihn eine Erregung verspüren, der er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu selten hingegeben hatte.

Da war erst der Krieg gewesen, der ihn fern hielt, dann die drei Monate, die er mit seinen Männern hier verbracht hatte, ihr lediglich eine Nachricht übersandt hatte, und aus ihrer Antwort konnte er herauslesen, dass sie nicht begeistert war. Sicher, sie kam zurecht, und er wusste, dass sie eine gute Königin war, die, wenn es nötig wurde, ihre Feinde in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Sie übernahm in seiner Abwesenheit seine Aufgaben, und er war ihr so unendlich dankbar, dass sie die Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfüllen konnte, dass sie ihm Sorgen abnahm.  
Umso mehr hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten nach ihr gesehnt.

Und nun gab Cirion ihm das, was er wollte, und seine fordernde Art vertrieb jede Müdigkeit aus Eorls Knochen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide an Kleidung verloren, bis die laue Nachtluft die heiße Haut der beiden kühlte, die in dem Moment so innig verbunden waren.

Bis die Hitze in ihren Körpern anstieg, und auch die Beinbekleidung zu eng und zu warm wurde, um sie noch anzubehalten. Cirion zog in letzter Sekunde, bevor seine Hose zu Boden glitt, eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche, und legte sie neben Eorl ab.  
Noch immer erkundeten ihre Hände und ihre Münder die jeweils anderen Körper, wurden nicht müde davon, gegenseitig Wertschätzung zu zeigen, und Eorl seufzte erstaunt auf, als er die Lippen des Gondorianers an seiner Mitte fühlte, die seine schon halb aufgerichtete Härte langam in seinen Mund gleiten ließen.  
“Oh, verdammt!”, fluchte er, suchte verzweifelt nach Halt und erwischte dann aber mit einer Hand die braunen Haare Cirions, an denen er sich wunderbar festhalten konnte.

Immer schneller ging sein Atem, immer mehr fühlte es sich an, als würde er jeden Moment abheben, davonfliegen, bis der Mund, der ihn bis vor kurzem so glücklich gemacht hatte, von ihm verschwand.  
Statt dessen griff Cirion nach der Phiole, und lächelte Eorl mit diesem so unglaublich gewinnenden Lächeln an, und die Anziehungskraft davon lag definitiv nicht ausschließlich an den zerzausten Haaren, den geröteten Wangen, den Lippen, die so weich auf seiner Haut waren.

Er war so schön, wie er im Licht des Mondes vor ihm kniete, ihn schelmisch angrinste, und fragte, ob er bereit wäre.  
Eorl verstand. “Für alles!”, schrie er innerlich, aber die Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, und so nickte er nur, mit leuchtenden Augen.

Eorl ließ sich nur zu bereitwillig nach unten auf das taunasse Gras ziehen, sich umdrehen, sodass Cirion freien Zugang zu seiner Rückseite hatte. Er übersähte seinen Rücken mit Küssen, und vielleicht auch mit Zeichen, die er beim Waschen an einem der nächsten Tage seinen neugierigen Mitreisenden erklären durfte, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Und dann war da die Hand an seinem Hintereingang, ein leichter Druck.  
“Entspann dich!”, flüsterte Cirion, beinahe unhörbar, und doch deutlich genug, und er hatte keine Probleme damit, immerhin war das nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand diesen Eingang von ihm benutzte, und er wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste, wusste, was er tun musste, um sein maximales Vergnügen daraus zu gewinnen, und so war Cirion seinerseits davon überrascht, wie einfach es war, wie schnell sich Eorl für ihn öffnete und sein Eindringen genoss.  
Schon bald ersetzte er seine Finger gegen etwas härteres, größeres, und nun konnte auch Eorl die Laute der Freude nicht mehr zurückhalten, die durch die stetigen und tiefen Bewegungen Cirions verursacht wurden, der ihm nun einen Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hatte, um ihn so fest zu halten, in der Position, in der es wichtig war, in der es richtig war, in der sie so eng verbunden sein konnten, wie sonst nirgends.

Und so geschah es, dass nur unter den Augen Tilions und Vardas Sternen eine Freundschaft besiegelt wurde, wie es sie selten gab, und wenn sich die beiden Oberhäupter ihrer Länder sahen, schwelgten sie noch lange in Erinnerungen an jene Zeit, die sie auf dem Amon Anwar verbracht hatten.

 

Am nächsten Morgen fragten sich zwei Gruppen Menschen, wo ihre Anführer waren, denn die Zelte waren leer. Aber Hallas mahnte zur Geduld. “Sie werden noch auftauchen”, sagte er, und so geshah es auch: am frühen Vormittag kehrten der Statthalter Gondors und der König der Mark sichtlich zufrieden zurück, und dieses Auftreten sorgte für viel Gesprächsstoff, auch wenn niemand erfuhr, was sie dort an Elendils Grab getan hatten.

 


End file.
